fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Beetle Ball Contest Redux/Team Fantasy vs. Villains
(Back inside the Ruby Beetle Clubhouse at the stage, the bugs watched happily as Team Fantasy and Popple’s group came out to perform their redux. Even Peach and Daisy are back in their newly magically fixed butterfly outfits) Popple: (On the microphone) And now, let’s get our dreams off our chests! (The bugs cheered as Figment played an accordion. Then Popple started singing) Popple: I’m self-absorbed Mean and tough My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, I’m not into conflict But despite my mean exterior And my temper And my big mouth I’ve always yearned to be concert pianist (He plays on his piano) Popple: Can’t you see on the stage performing Mozart? Tickling the ivories until they gleam? Yep, I’d rather be called deadly For my killer showtune medley Thank you ‘Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream (Then everyone joined in) All: He’s got a dream He’s got a dream Popple:' See, I ain’t as cruel' And wicked as I seem Though I do like making insults You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I’ve got a dream (Then the bugs start la-laing. Outside, the villains heard the singing and got confused. But they shrugged calmly and resumed heading towards the clubhouse. Inside, the la-laing ended with Team Rocket’s turn) Meowth: I’ve got claws that scratch a post Plus a coin embedded in my head And let’s not to mention my charm Jessie: And despite my temper and flare James: And my whiny voice Team Rocket: We’d really want to make a love connection James: (Eyeing Jessie) Can’t you see me with a special little lady? Meowth: Rowing in a rowboat down a stream? Jessie: Though, we three big troublemakers James: We’re normally lovers, not fighters Meowth: ‘Cause way down deep inside We’ve got a dream Team Rocket: We’ve got a dream All: They’ve got a dream Team Rocket: We’ve got a dream All: They’ve got a dream Team Rocket: And we know one day Romance will reign supreme Jessie: Though my mood leaves people moody James and Meowth: There’s a child behind it dreaming Team Rocket: Like everybody else We’ve got a dream Cosmo and Mane Seven: We would like to be a freedom fighter and a florist Dazzlings: We can do interior design Ace: Grubber’s into mime Cream and Tikal: All our cupcakes are sublime All: Amy knits, as well as sew Vector does little puppet shows Rouge: And I collect ceramic unicorns (Then Bowser went up next and after a little silence, he realized and sang away) Bowser: I have dreams like you, no really Just much less mushy-feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island I’ll vacation Tanned and rested and playing Surrounded by the money from my shows (The bugs cheered) Peach: I’ve got a dream All: She’s got a dream Daisy: I’ve got a dream All: She’s got a dream Peach and Daisy: We just want to find our true origin And heritage All: Hooray! Peach: And with every passing hour Daisy: I’m so glad you gave us another chance (The villains arrived near the entrance and overheard the rest of the song) Peach and Daisy: Like all you lovely folks We’ve got a dream All: She’s got a dream He’s got a dream They’ve got a dream We’ve got a dream So our differences ain’t really That extreme We’re one big team Vector: Call us cool! Charmy: Sick! Popple: Showoffs! Team Rocket: Yet really optimistic! All: ‘Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream Popple: I’ve got a dream Team Rocket: We’ve got a dream Team Fantasy: We’ve got a dream Crows: We’ve got a dream Mario and Luigi: We’ve got a dream Peach and Daisy: We’ve got a dream (James whoops) All: Yes, way down deep inside I’ve got a dreeeaaaaaam Yeah (As soon as the song ended, the crowd cheered as Popple hands the Elemental Stone over to Team Fantasy while Peach and Daisy magically changed back into their poodle-skirt-themed dresses. After the cheering and applauding ended, they suddenly heard slow, calm clapping from someone. They turned and saw Myotismon and his army standing there, with calm evil smirks, with Vanitas slowly clapping in sarcasm) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) What a great show. (After the slow clapping ended, Team Fantasy and Popple’s group got suspicious and the bugs got concerned) Peach: Who are you guys? Daisy: Are you the ones from the Kingdom of Darkness? (The villains approached slowly) Myotismon: You catch on quickly. Hunter J: We admire that. Mephiles: And we probably know who you and your sister are, Peach and Daisy. (The good guys got surprised and suspicious while the bugs backed away slowly in fear) Shadow: How did you know their names? Infinite: Gossip spreads throughout the tiny world. Daisy: My sister and I never met any of you. Piedmon: Well, no. Just heard of us. But this is literally the first time you girls met us. (A short pause, then Mephiles, upon noticing Peach and Daisy getting confused, answered sneeringly with an evil smirk) Mephiles: (Sneeringly) What? Did you both forget hearing about us? (Team Fantasy glared in suspicion as the villains finally arrived up to them while Peach and Daisy gave confused, yet suspicious looks) Machinedramon: (Sarcastically) Well, you both really did ''forget. Puppetmon: Maybe, just maybe, we know who you both are. ''(Peach and Daisy got calmly concerned, but then glared calmly in defiance) Daisy: Yeah, well, we’ll figure out our origins without any of you! Peach: So, back off! (The villains got calmly surprised at that determination from the two girls, but then smirked evilly again) Vanitas: Well, two girls with a sharp tongue, I see. Hunter J: I thought Arukenimon and I were the only females in the Kingdom of Darkness with sharp tongues. Arukenimon: And if you insist of finding out your origin without our help, fine by us. If you want a death wish with those fairies. Mummymon: No, they’re not. Remember? Dr. Facilier and Prince Vanitas are gonna…. (Arukenimon stomped on Mummymon’s foot, quieting him) Mummymon: Ow! (Team Fantasy got suspicious and stood their ground in front of Peach and Daisy to protect them) Sonic: Dr. Facilier and Vanitas are gonna what? Flash Sentry: What do you mean? (The villains calmly glared at Mummymon, then Myotismon spoke up after the glaring ended) Myotismon: That is nothing to be concerned of, yet. (He points at the Elemental Stone held by Peach) Myotismon: Now, if you would be so kind to hand over the Elemental Stone. (Peach holds the Elemental Stone in protection) Peach: No way! Dr. Facilier: Now, now. Don’t force us to take drastic measures. (He prepares to conjure up his blue orb when Popple spoke up) Popple: Whoa, whoa! Time out! If you’re thinking of hurting people, take it outside! Vanitas: Really? This coming from a Beanbean creature who owns a tacky clubhouse? (Shocked at that insult, Popple’s group and the bugs gasped a bit. Then Popple and Team Rocket fumed with anger) Popple: (Angrily) What did you call my clubhouse? Jessie: (Angrily) Say it again, dark boy. Vanitas: You heard me. Tacky. The Mean Bean Inn. (The villains chuckled evilly at those insults as Popple’s group’s tempers began to reach a boiling point and the crows and bugs got calmly concerned) Meowth: (Slowly preparing his claws angrily) “Mean Bean Inn?” James: (Angrily) Watch what you say! Vanitas: Watch what? Oh, you mean your tacky clubhouse where you acted mean to those girls? Ha! Don’t make us laugh. Your contests involving beauty are nothing but mediocre, compared to our awesome conquest plot. (He chuckled evilly a bit. Finally snapping, Meowth furiously scratched Vanitas down on his torso, much to the villains’ calm surprise and the good guys’ shock. After he finished while panting in anger, Vanitas slowly recovered, glaring darkly) Vanitas: Well! You want fisticuffs, huh? Meowth: Say what you want with your stupid evil plots, but never, ever, call our clubhouse tacky and any other derogatory name! (Vanitas then got up and pulled his Keyblade out and points it bladepoint at Meowth, suddenly making the Scratching Cat Pokemon hesitate a bit) Meowth: (Chuckles nervously) Could you watch where you’re pointing the blade? (Then a blast of flame shot the Keyblade out of Vanitas’ hand. They turned and saw it was Bowser who breathed a fireball at it) Bowser: Pick on someone your own size! Metalseadramon: Like you, fatty? Bowser: Hey! I’m not fat! Just well-built! (He fires his blast again at Metalseadramon, stunning him. Then the clubhouse brawl began as the bugs and crows took shelter, guarding Peach and Daisy from harm. The brawl was so action-packed, that it involved punching, kicking, girl-slapping, biting, whacking, scratching, stomping, and even Grubber spitting on Metaletemon’s face) Metaletemon: Spit on me, eh? (He prepares to whack his guitar on Grubber, but Billy crashed his rear on him, stunning him a bit by crushing him) Sonata: Go, Billy! Metaletemon: Get off of me, fatty! (Billy punches him) Billy: Billy love being big and strong, metal monkey! (Metaletemon struggled to free himself when Billy farted on him, making him cough. Then Billy got off and kicked him into a table. Then the brawl ended with Peach and Daisy, noticing a catapult beneath the villains, motioned Shadow to send the villains in there. Shadow got it and used his technique) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then his technique successfully knocked the villains into the catapult and then Popple fired it, sending the villains flying off into the air and far away. The bugs and crows cheered in victory and after that ended, Team Fantasy and Popple’s group smiled at each other with impressed looks) Popple’s group: We made a great team, huh? Mario: I guess so, guys. Shadow: Don’t thank me for luring those monsters. Thank Peach and Daisy. Peach: Well, we were desperate to get rid of them and keep the Elemental Stone safe, so we noticed the catapult and got that idea. Daisy: And it thankfully worked. (Then they became lost in thought) Mario: But is it possible that they really know who you and Daisy are? Luigi: What if that’s a lie? Sonic: Who cares? Braeburn: We’ll figure it out on our own. Sunset Shimmer: With or without help from anybody on our side. (Later, Team Fantasy bidded the bugs and crows goodbye, having already agreed to let Popple and Team Rocket accompany them on their quest) Jim Crow: You four sure you’re goin’ with? Jessie: Positive, Jim. James: Those monsters insulted the clubhouse. Meowth: So, we’ll not only help Team Fantasy in their quest…. Popple: But we’ll make those bad guys suffer the consequences of their insults, see? Tuff: But what about reporting to the Fairy Kingdom? Mario: Not to worry. Tiff: We’ve sent some fireflies to deliver the message across the tiny world of our progress. Tuff: (Hopefully) So, that means…? Mario: Yep! Luigi: They’ll know of the Elemental Stone’s whereabouts. Daisy: So, all we have to do now is to go the Element Temple? Peach: Before the second day of Spring comes? Team Fantasy: Yeah. Figment: So, keep following our hearts and dreams…! Bowser: And nothing’s impossible. I know. (Then with that, the expedition bidded the bugs and crows goodbye and left. Elsewhere, the tiny world have gotten the message from the fireflies’ beacons of the Elemental Stone now in Team Fantasy’s hands and were relieved. Later, Kammy and the Koopalings were running to the Fairy Kingdom) Lemmy: Wait for me! Bowser Jr.: Are you sure the Fairy Kingdom needs the magic fireflies to hold back the darkness until Team Fantasy comes? Kammy: I’m sure, Bowser Jr.! (As they ran, the villains suddenly landed on the ground and recovered slowly. Unfortunately, they noticed each other and just as the Koopas ran away, Machinedramon blocked the way) Devimon: Don’t think of running away for now! Infinite: Stay and chat for a while. Kammy: Over our dead bodies! (A short pause, then Infinite glowed a black and red virtual pixelated worm from his hands) Infinite: I see…. Then let’s ante the chat. (He surrounds Kammy’s head with the worm, much to the Koopalings’ concern, and as his and Kammy’s bodies glowed, he suddenly spoke up) Infinite: Performing stage Koopas…. Getting magic fireflies to slow the darkness down…. And you’ve heard of the Elemental Stone’s current whereabouts…. (He then dispersed the worm off Kammy’s head, making the glowing stop and he chuckled evilly) Infinite: (Chuckling evilly) Thank you for telling us. Iggy: Coward! She never said anything! You must’ve read her mind! Wendy: Iggy, stop! Iggy: And when Team Fantasy, as well as their new comrades in the Beanbean creature and his group, return the Elemental Stone, you ''are the dead meats and Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy will marry! ''(The villains got calmly surprised) Vanitas: The Beanbean creature? Dr. Facilier and I, as well as our kingdom, want those girls and the Elemental Stone back! (On “back,” he slams his fist on the ground, scaring the Koopalings. Then Kammy blasted a magic blast at the villains, knocking them back. Then she and the Koopalings hurried away) Iggy: Stupid dark boy! (As the villains recovered, Vanitas chuckled evilly and casually) Vanitas: And they'll be sure to never forget. Myotismon: (To Vanitas) Agreed. (To Dr. Facilier) ''Summon your friends on the other side to locate Team Fantasy. Dr. Facilier: Yes, you’re majesty. But we need to head back to our kingdom if we are to do that. Myotismon: Of course. ''(Then with that, they headed back to the Kingdom of Darkness to summon Dr. Facilier’s friends on the other side) Coming up: Team Fantasy, after accidentally losing Snake’s charm, end up getting help in finding it successfully with the help of two certain mouse detectives and a trumpet-playing alligator and then after getting lost with the alligator’s lack of asking directions, they then meet a certain Cajun firefly who ends up helping them, thus making Team Fantasy recruit him, the alligator, and the two mice into their expedition. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies